


fight

by 10koi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, zen being kinda mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10koi/pseuds/10koi
Summary: You had a bad encounter with one of his fans, he had a bad day. Some arguing/fighting ensues.Bringing some of my tumblr stuff here bcs my blog may be deleted lol.





	fight

He’d been extremely busy this week. His schedule was  _hectic_ and he barely had time for you this days. He was glad you understood though. He was an extremely busy person and his fame was rising rapidly. His entire body felt pleasantly warm when he noticed that gleam of pride in your eyes whenever you watched any of his interviews whether it be on TV in the comfort or your home or on set. It cheered him on. It made him want to better himself with every passing day whether it be as an actor or a lover. 

But that day he’d been messing up repeatedly during rehearsals and the director  _was not having it._  He called it a day and in front of everyone decided to humiliate the albino man, “ _As you can see, not everyone takes their job seriously, so let’s continue this on Monday, shall we?”_ Then the man proceeded to storm out of set, slamming the door behind him.

Zen knows how to deal with humiliating situations, he grew up being constantly denigrated and offended, he could take this. What he was just  _absolutely not okay with_  was the fact that this man said he wasn’t taking his job seriously. Every time he’s on set he pours every ounce of passion in his body to make his characters come to life, putting himself in their shoes, going as far as to experiencing some of the things that said characters had been through in order to understand them better. He was one hundred percent dedicated and his efforts weren’t being acknowledged. 

All in all, it had been an extremely shitty day.

He was finally home, hoping that his ray of sun would illuminate his day. But he was just greeted with nothing but a dense atmosphere of pure gloom.

* * *

You decided to take the day off, letting the assistant manager take over just for the day since you felt dizzy the moment you stepped out of bed in the morning, thing that rarely happened. 

Zen was whining when you told him you couldn’t go with him to rehearsals but the moment you told him you’d be cheering him on and sending him all your love his whining completely ceased as he proceeded to envelop you in a tight and loving embrace. His hugs were the best.

While you waited for your boyfriend to come home, you decided to check on his fan forums, wanting to know if there were any new rumors and their feedback on Zen. That was something you did religiously. It was important since it would help that cutie grow. 

Your relationship was public now and you were quite used to fan hate. It rarely fazed you now. But then, you noticed that there was a certain post circulating around from a fan that expressed her hate for your in a very  _detailed_ way. You’d never seen anything like it before. 

It went from your looks, to your personality (even thought they didn’t even know you), to telling you that you kept dragging Zen down, to something that hit close to home. 

“ _It’s funny how you think you will have a life with him. Be happily married, have a family, and house. Bullshit. You and your unborn kid would only drag Zen down, you would only be nothing but a stain and a nuisance in his life.”_

Of course you knew that whatever rubbish was written on that letter would never  _ever_ be true. You trusted Zen too much.

But you weren’t a robot, you had emotions and it was proving really hard to keep them in check.

Next thing you knew was that you were curled up on the couch, sobbing quietly into the cushion.

* * *

_thumb. thumb. thumb._

He started hearing soft sobbing coming from the living room and he could already feel his entire body tense up again. 

‘ _Just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse,’_ he thought.

And sure enough, he found your on the couch crying softly. He was at your side almost immediately, giving your one of his warm hugs. 

_thumb. thumb. THUMB._

“Honey, what’s wrong?” he pressed his lips against your temple.

You didn’t answer, you just pointed at your laptop and  _he knew._  He grabbed the device and proceeded to read the infamous letter. 

_THUMB. THUMB. THUMB._

His headache was too much at the moment and he felt all sorts of emotions. Anger at the fan who wrote such an appalling letter, anger and hurt towards you for even letting it get to you. What did you take him for? An asshole who would leave for something as trivial as that? He knew that you weren’t at fault here, but his headache was getting to him and the frustration he felt was just enough to make him snap.

“ _Oh God, can you just stop!? I come home from a shitty day at rehearsals only to find you crying over shit that would never **ever** be real? Only to find the house be depressive as hell? I was humiliated today in front of the entire cast and crew and I didn’t shed a single tear and here you are crying over a letter from a person who has no real influence in our lives!?” _he suddenly snapped, eyes widening the moment those words left his mouth. 

The look of hurt that flashed across your face was enough to make him take back his words immediately, but before he could utter an apology or even take you into his arms, you shot up from the couch and hurried into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind you.

“ _Babe!”_ he stood up as well and went into your bedroom right after you. 

He found you on the bed, hugging his pillow close to your chest, your face buried in it. The sight making his heart clench in pain. 

He’d been an asshole.

Zen could hear you sniffing his pillow, taking in his scent. You once told him it helped you calm down whenever you felt upset.

“ _Go away,”_  you said in a dead yet muffled tone of voice.

“ _No,”_ he replied, carefully sitting right next to you.

You two stayed like that for what felt like an hour, which in reality was only around five minutes.

You were the one to break the silence, “ _Don’t take your frustrations out on me. You always shit on Jumin for being a robot but you expect me to be one and bottle up my emotions as well, well no.”_

Surprisingly, your voice came out steady but hurt was still clearly present.

To be quite honest, he was taken aback by your answer. He never expected you to bring up the Trust Fund Kid.

“ _You’re right…”_ he nodded, “ _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It’s just, I had a headache and this day was complete shit and I let myself get overwhelmed and I snapped at you. I shouldn’t have since you’re my ray of sunshine. You’re the light in my life and I absolutely hate to see you cry. I was a dick and I want to apologize. So please, forgive me my princess. Please.”_

Out of the few times you two ever had serious fights, every time he apologized (when he was the one who had to apologize), he was always extremely sincere and solemn, hesitation never present in his words.

“ _Please, (y/n), you’re my treasure and I, of all people, hurt you like this just now… I had a shit day but it’snot excuse. I love you. That letter’s complete bullshit, don’t ever believe those things. I love you with every fiber of my being and I’ll be damned if I ever let you go._ _”_

You finally looked up from his pillow, looking into his gorgeous eyes with your bloodshot ones. Sincerity. Pure sincerity. 

“ _I forgive you. We’re human, we get stressed, we snap,”_ you agreed, “ _But you were a huge dick and there’s only one way you can make it up to me.”_

Relief was clear as day on his face, his hand finally reaching out to cup your cheek, wiping away the remaining tears on them. The weight on his shoulders was gone the moment he felt you lean into his hand.

“ _I’ll do anything,”_ he nodded as you set the pillow back on the bed.

You couldn’t help but let out a shaky chuckle. He was really hard to stay mad at. You were still slightly pissed off at him but more than anything you just needed to be held, to have him as close to you as possible.

And with that, your mouth found his, your lips pressing firmly onto his own. 

He was taken aback but kissed back nevertheless. His hands carefully guided you onto his lap, where you decide to start grinding slowly and steadily.

“ _Make me forget this fight. Make me remember only your name. Let it be the only thing I scream tonight,”_ you whispered against his jaw, already feeling the boner in his pants press teasingly against your sensitive area.

He let out a soft groan as small shocks of pleasure went through his body all the way towards his groin. The way your breath felt against his jaw was driving him crazy. He could notice you weren’t wearing a bra the moment his saw your hardened nipples through the thin fabric of your shirt. You simply drove him insane.

“ _As you wish, my lady,”_ he mumbled darkly before pressing you roughly down against the bed and marking your entire body as his.

* * *


End file.
